The Last Ten Years
by faballa
Summary: She starts at the end, with a final goodbye and a plea for mercy on a cold night. He starts at the beginning, exactly ten years earlier, with a cruel trick and a new obsession. And neither of them knew what could change in ten, short years.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own and did not assist in the creation of either The Last Five Years or the Harry Potter series. The Last Five Years was created by Jason Robert Brown, and the Harry Potter series was written by J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **This story is roughly based off of The Last Five Years, a musical by Jason Robert Brown. The story focuses around a man and a woman and their relationship. It begins and the end of the relationship and ends at the beginning for the woman, for the man, it's vie versa. This starts with Lily, and, so you know, some lines that were in the book are no longer in here. Please review!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But he'd love it!" James Potter, husband of two years, three months, and twelve days, protested, clasping his hands in the typical begging pose. A chunk of his messy black hair flipped over his forehead as he turned his big, hazel eyes up at Lily. She sighed. Sometimes it was hard having such an adorable husband. Sometimes.

If someone had told Lily ten years ago that one day she would grow up to marry James Potter and be forced to live almost completely inside of their home with their one-year-old son, she would have laughed. Most likely she would have boasted that, in ten years, she'd be well on her way to becoming the youngest and first female minister of magic. Often times she envied that brave eleven-year-old girl.

"For the last time no!" she said, almost sternly.. "He's fifteen months old; he's not going to like being dressed up as a cow and paraded around the neighborhood."

"I was going to dress him up as Sid Vicious," he muttered. "Sirius sent us the costume and everything…"

Lily smirked up at him and he pouted again. "You heard what Dumbledore said; we have to keep in the house. Maybe if Voldemort's caught and killed before tomorrow, you can take him out. Maybe."

"We never even get any trick-or-treaters," he said miserably. "We didn't last year."

"There was snow on the ground, James."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liiiiiiiily!" James whined as loudly as he possibly could. Harry stirred in Lily's arms, his soft, pale eyelids tightening and squinting at the obnoxious sound of his father's voice.

"James, dear," she said tersely as she carried the now screaming baby down the stairs and into the parlor, "as much as I love you, my dear husband, the next time you wake the baby I am feeding you to a pack of wolves."

"But we haven't gotten any trick-or-treaters!" He was pouting again.

"Well, just wait until Sirius gets here, and then you two can go make mischief on your own." After her husband, Sirius Black had to be the most obnoxious bloke in the entire universe. Including Severus Snape. Sirius had somehow managed to preserve his mental structure exactly as it had been when he was sixteen. He was loud, rude, horny, hungry, moody, and, unfortunately, the godfather of her only child. She often wondered how drunken James had been when he'd decided that if something, god forbid, should happen to them, Sirius Black would become a fit parent.

Again, the slight madness of men astounded her.

Something thumped outside in the garden and she nearly leapt out of her skin. It had been happening a lot, lately, ever since Dumbledore confined them to their home and small neighborhood in Godric's Hollow. It was silly, really, to believe that anything could happen to them there. Sirius was their Secret Keeper and, although she didn't quite trust him to be an adequate father, Lily did believe he could keep at least one secret.

Although at their wedding, after he'd had quite a bit to drink, he had extensively discussed his increasing lust for Professor McGonagall. Directly _to _Professor McGonagall. Whilst still delivering his speech.

But really, how often can a man drink five full bottles of Firewhiskey?

James watched Lily jump, concern quickly flickering behind his round glasses. "Easy, Lily, don't drop him!" He smiled down at his son, who had fallen back to sleep in Lily's arms. The doorbell rang and Lily jumped again. James let out a hearty laugh, "Come now, you really don't think You-Know-Who's going to come ringing at the door in costume, do you?"

She laughed weakly and carried the still sleeping Harry back upstairs. The Quidditch players on his walls zoomed around; painted wind whipping their hair about. One of the players winked and waved at her, then ran his hand through his already tousled black hair. She smiled to herself. Why wasn't she surprised that James had painted himself on his son's wall?

"Lily!" James cried urgently from downstairs. "Lily, he's here! Oh, Merlin, he's here!"

"Very funny, James. You promised you wouldn't pull that trick anymore." There was a scream, then the shout of a curse, and Lily felt everything slide away as the earth twisted beneath her. "James?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yes? No? Should I keep writing? Please review!


End file.
